Happy Tree Friends
by MarieAlways
Summary: Happy Tree el pueblo donde todos quieren vivir, un pueblo que lo tiene todo, un pueblo con la mejor gente y sin errores ni nada que temer, Quien no quisiera vivir en un lugar así? Flaky una adolescente de 15 años, pelirroja de cabellera rebelde, se encuentra con su antiguo compañero de escuela, Flippy. Junto a el no solo descubrirá secretos que atormentan a Happy Tree.
1. El comienzo

Happy Three Friends Es un pueblo de lo mejor, en especial si solo quieres gozar! Lo tiene todo el mar, los bosques, montañas, Todo hombre! Es lo mejor de lo mejor!.- Decía un hombre al mismo tiempo que se fumaba un puro. Es verdad, no hay nada mejor que Happy Three ese pueblo es ideal para todos!-Respondía otro con entusiasmo.

En definitiva Happy Three es un pueblo que lo tiene todo. Incluso las mismas personas eran de lo mejor, amables, bondadosas, casi perfectas Quien no quisiera vivir en un lugar como ese, cierto?

Felicia Thomson, también conocida como Flaky, una joven estudiante de 15 años, pelirroja, ojos naranjas casi amarillos, cuerpo algo voluptuoso, de estatura pequeña y pelos rebeldes, tenía su uniforme su falda negra, calcetines arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, con blusa blanca, suéter estilo escoses y su boina con el símbolo de la escuela, se dirigía a la escuela El Colegio Del Estudiante Happy Three, haciendo honor al pueblo al ser la única escuela del mismo. Era una escuela extraña, con un Sistema educativo distinto, a los alumnos se les separaba por sector, el sector c: Primaria, que contaba con 5 niveles, los cuales se dividían en 5 grupos; El sector b: Secundaria, el cual tenía 3 Niveles, separados en 6 grupos y el sector A: Preparatoria, con 3 Niveles, separados en 8 grupos. Había muchas universidades en Happy Three, pensó Flaky, posiblemente o era necesario aquel nivel. Al estar apunto de llegar mira aquella negra y dura reja de acero, con un grabado de flores, el cual había sido invadido por una enredadera cubierta de hojas, raíces y flores. Por dentro se encontraba llena de estatuas, murales, árboles y flores era hermoso como un jardín encantado. Lugo estaba el edificio parecía un Castillo antiguo, lleno de adornos de concreto, y ladrillos, con hermosas ventanas decoradas. Era un encanto. Al llegar los alumnos se encontraban caminando o sentados. Fue hacia su locker, para así poder dejar sus libros y cuadernos. De camino se encontró con Petunia Hamilton, una de sus amigas más cercanas:

Hola Petunia!- Dijo Flaky abrazándola, Petunia era una muchacha alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso, cabellos azul y ojos violetas, era muy inteligente y atlética, además era mayor que Flaky por 1 año lo cual significaba que tenía 16 años, e iba en el sector C, nivel 1.

-Flaky mi flaquita- dijo con cariño y se fundió con ella en un abrazo, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, es que eran como hermanas, solo que con menos peleas.

-Mis pequeñas!- Interrumpió Giggles metiéndose en el abrazo, fue bienvenida. Giggles, más bien, Ginger Meyer una chica de 15 años, pelo ondulado y rosa, ojos verde esmeralda y de estatura baja, su cuerpo parecía el de una niña. A pesar de traer el uniforme lo combinaba con un moño grande y una bufanda, parecía una muñeca- Ya escucharon quien vendrá a la escuela?

-Quien? – Pregunto Petunia con un interés fingido.

-Ay que chistosita!- se burló Giggles- Es de tus sector me sorprende que no lo sepas.

-Ahh si A ver dime quien es? – Reto petunia.

- Es un chico del sector B Nivel 2 grupo 5. Se llama Frederick Pickles, pelo verde, ojos olivo, alto,- dijo Giggles soñando con el chico que desconocía.

-Vaya pues si estas informada- Dijo con la boca abierta Petunia al ver hasta donde llegaban los alcances de su amiga por obtener información.

-Militar…-Pensó en voz alta Flaky.

-Lo conoces? Entonces si debo informarme- Pensó Petunia con ciertos escalofríos al sentirse tan antisocial.

-No, bueno si ya lo conocía, el no vendrá a la escuela Giggles, el regresara. Es primo de Mr. Pickles-Dijo Flaky pensando en que posiblemente ya conocía al chico pero no podía recordar de dónde.

-De donde lo conociste? Es guapo?- Preguntaron Giggles y Petunia casi coreando.

-Ehh..- La pelirroja empezó a recordar- Si fue en su último día de escuela, su padre lo mandaba a la Escuela Militar, yo pase todo el día con él, pero eso fue hace años- Dijo Flaky.

-Chicas Hola!- Grito Lumpy haciendo a estas asustarse, Lumpy o Leonard Blue un chico alto de cabellos celeste, con mirada distraída, de apenas 17 años era gran amigo de las tres chicas pero no quitaba que fuera tan distraído.

-Ve con tus amigos del sector B nivel 2 anda!- Dijo petunia, dando a conocer sus celos.

-Estas celo..- Dijo Lumpy dejando inconclusa la frase- Olvídalo- Reprocho sin darle importancia- Están hablando de Flippy no?

-Si? Si él es Frederick- dijo Giggles.

-Ahí esta- dijo mientras agitaba la mano y gritaba su nombre a todo lo que daba- Flippy compadre ven acá!

El joven peliverde se acercó dejando atrás con una señal a sus amigos, sonriendo, las chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídas por el joven de suéter militar por encima del uniforme.

-Que belleza – ronroneo Giggles al verlo. Petunia la miro con el gesto de él es mío, al momento que lo miraban seductoramente.

-Hola chicas es un gusto soy Frederick, pero llámenme Flippy si?- Al mirarlas a todas, miro a Flaky y clavo su mirada en ella, la recordó – Tu! Flaky!- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente, Giggles y Petunia casi lloran al ver a su "Hombre" con los brazos puestos en otra mujer.

-Q-Que? Que haces?- Dijo Flaky enrojecida -Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo Flippy! Pasaste el ultimo día conmigo –Dijo el con una cara triste. -Si te recuerdo pero no somos, tan amigos, supongo…-Dijo algo avergonzada, no es que no quisiera a Flippy, simplemente que había pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no fueron amigos más que un día.

El timbre sonó y todos fueron para sus sectores, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus salones. Si bien Happy Tree si era algo extraño, pensó la pelirroja recordando cuando entro a un sector (una parte de la escuela) completamente solitario. Ningún alumno, ningún maestro, nada. Fue realmente extraño porque la escuela se divide por partes, llamadas sectores en los cuales se encuentran los salones, divididos en grupos. Por lo general todos tienen un centro donde se encuentran los lockers, las entradas/salidas y baños. La escuela se unía por fuera donde los alumnos de diferentes sectores se encontraban. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Flaky no recordaba por que se encontraba en aquel lugar…Todo resultaba tan confuso cuando lo pensaba. Más cuando pensaba que la escuela era casi un palacio lleno de pasadizos y salones sin recorrer.


	2. Problema a la vista

Las clases o se hacían mas aburridas a cada hora, o simplemente no quería poner atención, pensó Flaky mirando a la ventana. Era clase de química, estaban estudiando los distintos elementos, el Maestro explicaba, la mayoría ponía atención, excepto ella y Cuddles que no dejaba de mirar a Giggles. Cuddles es un chico de cabellos rubio y algo rizado, de estatura baja, tierno, parecía un conejo. Sin embargo él quería ser alguien rudo y fuerte para impresionar a Giggles, el la amaba con todo su corazón. Tanto que no le importaba si ella lo rechazaría un millón de veces, si ella estaría con un millón de chicos antes que él. El solo la amaba y ya. "Pobrecillo" llego a pensar Flaky, yo no creo amar a un chico como Cuddles ama a Giggles. "No jamás… seria pisotear mi dignidad por alguien que ni me quiere"…Flaky se fue a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos esperando que pasaran ya los 10 minutos restantes de la jornada de clases, la cual no le parecía más que un explota miento de cerebros.

Después de unos minutos "Al fin" el timbre sonó. Flaky recogió sus cosas con calma y tranquilidad, hasta que Giggles llego y la jaloneo, embutiendo todo dentro de su mochila:

-Vamos Flaky! Hay que ir por el nuevo! No nos lo pueden robar las otras!-Grito mientras la jalaba de brazo para poder llevarla hasta a fuera. Ahí estaba Petunia esperándolas.

-Tardaron mucho en salir!- Dijo Petunia.

-Es que Flaky se tomó su tiempo – Dijo Giggles corriendo hacia la cancha de fútbol.

Era una cancha que unía a la escuela por la parte de atrás, ahí los chicos jugaban un rato después de clases. Ahí estaban Lumpy, Cuddles y Handy jugando Basquetbol con otros chicos. Flaky miro atentamente aquel juego de baloncesto y noto al otro lado estaban una parvada de chicas gritando porras:

-VAMOS FLIPPY A GANAR! GO FLIPPY!- gritaron dirigidas por Lammy, o Lulú Malgorn, una chica de cabellos rubios casi blancos, rizados, de cuerpo pequeño, piernas largas, sus ojos lilas y con aquel moño típico de ella color lila. Era del Sector C Nivel 1 Grupo 4. Era una mujer preciosa, todos (casi) la deseaban como novia o amiga.

- Ashh! Esa Lammy! No es justo Quien le presto el maldito uniforme de porristas!?- Gruño Giggles lista para la competencia. Si bien Giggles no es tan amiga de Lammy, desde que Giggles entro a la escuela ha sido una competencia para Lammy por sus aspectos físicos.

-Vamos Cálmate, es normal que, lo sepa van en el mismo sector- Dijo Petunia intentando calmar a la pelirrosada. Petunia era amiga de Lammy, pero casi hermana de Giggles. Ella sabía perfectamente aquellas emociones mutuas que sentían Giggles y Lammy.

Lammy seguía gritando, y Giggles también pero con más fuerza. De la nada aquel partido de baloncesto "amistoso" se había vuelto una guerra de porristas improvisadas.

-Oh Oh… -Dijo Petunia, ella ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.

-Que..Que pasa? –Dijo Flaky confundida.

-Giggles va a pelear! –Dijo Petunia corriendo hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde Giggles ya estaba frente a frente con Lammy.

-Qué crees maldita perra que eres mejor que yo? –Dijo Lammy empujando atrás a Giggles.

-No mejor que tú? No.. No me quieras comparar con alguien tan simple como tú –Dijo Giggles, la multitud se limitó a hacer un típico UHHH.

-Vamos Chicas no hay que pelear! –Dijo Lumpy. Giggles y Lammy se limitaron empujarlo hacia atrás. Esto se ponía serio.

-Ja! Simplemente mírate, eres una plana sin chiste. Si te voltean a ver es por lo fácil que eres –Dijo Lammy, Giggles no se iba a aguantar. Giggles la tomo del pelo y la tiro al suelo, Lammy se defendía con rasguños, golpes y jalones. Era una miniguerra entre ellas.

Los orientadores llegaron inmediatamente y separaron a las chicas, estas fueron mandadas a dirección. Las dos replicaron diciendo:

-Fue esa perra de Giggles! – Dijo Lammy completamente despeinada y con rasguños.

-Ja! Si yo soy una perra no quiero imaginar que eres tú! –Dijo Giggles en tono sarcástico.

-Basta no quiero escucharlas más, vayan a dirección ahora mismo!- Dijo enojado un orientador- Mientras que todos ustedes se van a casa ahora mismo. Petunia se acercó al orientador y pregunto:

-Disculpe no sabe cuánto vaya a tardar, es que ella, Giggles, siempre viene con nosotros- Dijo Petunia preocupada por su amiga.

-Sera mejor que se vayan señorita, tendremos que hacer que su madre venga por ella. Si no viene su madre, ella no se ira- Dijo con seriedad el orientador. Petunia entendió bien el mensaje y se fue hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos ella no vendrá con nosotros, Flaky con quien te iras? Giggles siempre se iba contigo…-Dijo Petunia triste por su pequeña amiga.

-Puedo ir sola no se preocupen! –Dijo Flaky con nerviosismo cosa que no hizo más que preocupar a Giggles.

-Yo puedo ir con ella, pero no la acompañare todo el camino, lo lamento Flaky – Dijo Cuddles apenado.

-Lumpy vive por donde yo, Cuddles a mitad de tu casa y yo pues muy lejos…-Dijo Petunia preocupada.

-Y qué hay de ti Flippy? Tú también vives por la zona esa – Dijo Lumpy sin preocupación, Petunia le dio un codazo ella sabía que Flaky era muy nerviosa y tendría un ataque de pánico con un extraño.

-Lumpy... sabes bien como es Flaky de nerviosa..-Susurro Petunia al oído de Lumpy. -Está bien yo la acompaño!

–Dijo alegremente el peliverde- Claro si Flaky quiere…

-Si es-esta bien!-Dijo Flaky con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Todos empezaron a marcharse hacia sus respectivas casas. Excepto Flaky que se encontraba congelada por el hecho de ir con un completo extraño. Debería de quedarse y esperar a su amiga en aquella escuela que justo ahora le parecía algo tétrica? O irse con aquel chico peliverde? No sabía qué hacer.

-Flaky quieres que esperemos a tu amiga? –Dijo el joven dulcemente.

-N-No yo ya puedo ir sola… perdón acompañada… -Dijo Flaky sin muchos ánimos.

-Sabes está bien si no quieres venir conmigo…- Admitió Flippy – No nos conocemos mucho lose, sin embargo te aprecio mucho eres mi último recuerdo de la niñez. Después de ir al colegio militar todo se volvió tan… adulto. Flaky sentía cierta tristeza en aquel momento. No solo por lo de Flippy, sino también por como lo hizo sentir, nunca pensó que él tuviera esa clase de sentimientos.

-Oye ya se está haciendo tarde cierto? Mi madre se va a enojar si no llego pronto! –Dijo Flaky intentando ocultar su tristeza por el peliverde.

-Cierto será mejor irnos –Dijo Flippy poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa. Este será un largo camino, pensó Flaky al momento de cruzar el portón negro de acero.


	3. Un largo camino

El camino era más oscuro de lo normal, los focos casi no alumbraban y algunos se apagaban simultáneamente. Flaky no paraba de charlar con Flippy sobre temas algo bobos, no quería que quedaran en completo silencio, aunque a Flaky no le quedaban muchos temas y si le quedaba mucho camino.

-Y dime que te parece Happy Tree? –Dijo Flaky poniendo atención en el camino. -Pues no se… Nostálgico supongo. Aunque algo ha cambiado es como si todo fuera…-Flippy no encontraba la palabra para describir el pueblo.

-Misterioso? –Dijo Flaky finalizando su oración.

-Exacto, no sé porque últimamente todo se ve así de extraño. Como si algo no encajara – Decía Flippy empezando a formular una serie de preguntas en su mente.

Aquel silencio incomodo al que Flaky le temía tanto predomino en el camino. Pasaron unos minutos, para Flaky una eternidad, sentía como si jamás fuera a llegar a casa. Flippy no decía ninguna palabra seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Y dime, Como es la escuela Militar? –Pregunto Flaky sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

-Estricta, Flaky – Dijo Flippy, por alguna razón se veía más serio y enojado.

-Si? – Dijo Flaky mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me preguntes de eso…-Dijo Flippy seriamente, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a Flippy con tanta seriedad, Flippy la miro a ella, era completamente inocente llena de miedo y con las lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos naranjas, no pudo evitar tranquilizarse y sentir cierta ternura por ella – Lo lamento Flaky es que me enojo cuando pienso en ello… Algo dentro de mí cambia. Te pido que no me preguntes de eso.

-Está bien – Dijo nerviosamente. Flippy siempre se veía alegre y calmado, pero en ese momento cambio completamente se volvió un soldado frio que asesinaba con la mirada, es verdad algo en el cambiaba.

-Estamos a punto de llegar cierto? – Pregunto Flippy.

-No falta mucho camino por recorrer, vivo lejos. –Dijo Flaky, lo volteo a ver y miro que tenía hambre al peliverde no dejaba de gruñirle el estómago – Tienes hambre?

-Si un poco de hambre – Dijo Flippy. Flaky volteo su mochila y saco un sándwich de mermelada que había guardado por si su mama no llegaba a tiempo.

-Toma –Dijo Flaky ofreciéndole el sándwich, Flippy lo miro se veía tan delicioso.

-No podría aceptarlo, es tuyo- Dijo Flippy avergonzado.

-Vamos tómalo no pasa nada – Dijo Flaky – Yo tengo más.

-Está bien – Dijo Flippy aceptando el sándwich estaba delicioso no podía creer que un simple sándwich supiera tan bien –Esta muy rico! –Dijo Flippy con entusiasmo-Muchas gracias!

-De nada- Flaky se sentía orgullosa por su sándwich. Flippy miro al fondo de aquella calle, se encontraba una mansión, la mansión Pickles, Flaky sabía que ahí vivía él y Mr. Pickles.

-Flaky aquí vivo –Dijo Flippy contemplando la enorme mansión, tenía una reja muy parecida a la de la escuela, solo que sin árboles y flores – Falta mucho para que llegues a tu casa?, se sincera.

-Si...- Respondió Flaky.

-Está bien te dejo y yo regreso, no creo que me digan nada mis padres –Dijo Flippy – Ni creo que estén aquí.

-No sería mucha molestia…-Le dijo Flaky, tenía miedo pero no quería que Flippy tuviera aquella molestia.

-Anda vamos, además no quiero ver a Lammy, lo más seguro es que este ahí con Mr. Pickles –Le dijo Flippy. -Lammy?- Pregunto Flaky mientras seguían su camino.

-Si Mr. Pickles es muy apegado a ella. Ella a veces me incomoda un poco, conoces a Tim Foster? –Pregunto Flippy.

-Si Truffles no?- Le dijo Flaky pensando en el chico de cabello azul celeste y ondulado, hace unos meses se fue a la marina.

-Si él era su novio, pero Lammy siempre se metía conmigo, intento besarme enfrente de el –Respondió Flippy – Por favor guárdame el secreto, yo jamás eh visto ni veré a Lammy así de esa forma.

-Está bien –Flaky miro a lo lejos ahí estaba su casa, aquel lugar tan acogedor –Ahí está mi casa!

-Casa? –Flippy la miro con ironía, aquel lugar no era una casa era una mansión más grande que la suya- Una mansión diría yo!

-Sí, es algo que mi abuelo nos ha heredado –Dijo Flaky timbrando en la reja de metal el jardín estaba lleno de plantas y árboles, ella los cuidaba y amaba mucho.

-Si quién es? –Pregunto una voz infantil.

-Soy yo Flaky, abre la puerta Fifi! –Grito Flaky en el micrófono.

La reja negra se empezó a abrir, y una puerta norme de madera también, de ahí salieron unas niñas y niños pequeños de cabellos pelirrojos corrieron hacia Flaky.

-Hermana que horas son estas de llegar? Y con un chico? No no no! –Reprocho una niña de cabello rizado y rojizo.

-Ay Fifi. Y mama?- Pregunto Flaky.

-Aquí estoy – Respondió una voz de una mujer, miro hacia arriba estaba su mama una mujer muy parecida a ella. -Buenas noches señora – Dijo Flippy presentándose.

-Buenas noches Flippy como esta tu padre y madre? –Dijo la mama de Flaky.

-Bien, disculpe usted me conoce? – pregunto Flippy.

-Si tu padre y el padre de Flaky trabajaron juntos –Respondió, Flaky sintió tristeza al recordar a su padre.

-Este yo creo que ya me voy es tarde y mis padres me han de estar esperando- Dijo Flippy mirando su reloj.

-Tus padres están aquí cenando, si gustas pasar-Dijo la mama de Flaky, los dos se miraron y reconocieron que se habían metido en un problema.

-Está bien –Respondió Flippy sabiendo que se condenaba a el mismo.


	4. Cenando sorpresas

Flippy entro nervioso y cerrando los ojos, sabía que sus padres se iban a preguntar por qué estaba ahí? Por qué estaba con ella? Cosa que no sería fácil de explicar a sus padres de actitud tan estricta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo ver el interior de la casa, el ambiente era acogedor, los pisos de madera, aquel lugar era el recibidor. Se encontraba una mesa al lado de la puerta, no era una mesa cualquiera era mueblería de la más fina, en el techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal sumamente antiguo, enfrente estaban la escaleras de madera con tapiz de terciopelo, esa sí que era una mansión pensó. La madre de Flaky, cuyo nombre es Beatrice, lo condujo hacia el comedor, el cual era enorme, donde sus padres se encontraron ya sentados junto a sus 2 hermanos mayores. Flippy sentía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba al ver la cara de su padre, su hermano del medio, Rudolf, lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, Flippy solamente se quedó serio no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-Buenas Noches jovencita e hijo- Dijo el Padre de Flippy poniéndose de pie. Al igual que el resto de su familia.

-Buenas Noches - Respondió Flaky.

-Hola Padre- Dijo Flippy sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, en unos minutos estará la cena servida, espero que la disfruten mucho – Dijo la mama de Flaky. Flippy se fue a sentar en una silla alejada de sus padres. Y Flaky junto a su madre. Los hermanos de Flaky se posicionaron en distintas partes de la larga mesa. En unos cuantos segundos los platos se empezaron a servir, todo se veía delicioso. Al finalizar la cena hubo una pequeña conversación:

-Que deliciosa cena Beatrice – Dijo con gusto la madre de Flippy, una mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos amarillos. No se notaba mucho parecido con Flippy excepto, quizá, en el cabello, aunque el de Flippy es mucho más claro.

-Y dime Flippy…- Su padre hizo una pausa, Flippy tenía los cabellos de punta por saber de qué trataba la frase inconclusa – como fue que tú y Felicia terminaron juntos? -Pues veraz – Dijo Flippy con nerviosismo.

-El solo me acompaño a casa Señor, es que no había nadie que pudiera ir conmigo, Lamento si fue una molestia- Respondió Flaky, Flippy solo le susurro gracias.

-Ohh Eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte – Dijo la mama de Flippy mirándolo con ternura.

-Awww ha de ser un príncipe – Dijo una de las hermanas de Flaky. -Y dime Beatrice a que te dedicas? – Pregunto la Madre de Flippy.

-Pues al comercio, pequeñas industrias, ya sabes a apoyar a la comunidad Olga – Contesto la madre de Flaky, Flaky miro a los padres de Flippy, el padre de Flippy era un hombre de edad ya madura, si se puede decir así, pero muy apuesto como su hijo.

Al paso de unos minutos los padres de Flaky y Flippy se despidieron para poder descansar. Flaky sintió que respiro al ver a la familia irse. Subió rápido las escaleras a su cuarto, se desvistió para ponerse su pijama y salto a su cama.

-Ay qué día! Parece que los problemas me persiguen – pensó mientras se tapaba con sus cobijas. Prendió su lámpara y apago la luz de su cuarto y se preparó para dormir-Que miedosa…-se reprochó mientras cubría su cabeza.

Flaky desde niña ha sabido que a pesar de que la contradigan, los monstros si existen. Quizás no en cuerpo pero si en alma. Desde pequeña ha habido una parte de ella que la ha despreciado, su inseguridad, desde el día que en que se enteraron sus compañeros de su problema de pánico no han dejado de molestarla.

-Cómo es que sus padres conocen a los míos? – Se preguntó el peliverde recostado sobre su cama, jugueteaba con una navaja en su habitación y la lanzo fuertemente hacia la puerta.

-Vamos déjame salir- De nuevo esa voz, Flippy sabía de quien trataba, Flipqy su otro yo- Hace tiempo que no dejas que me divierta para nada! Quiero matar unos cuantos.

-Olvídalo no funcionara yo no te dejare ir!- Respondió Flippy con enojo.

El sabía lo que significaba que Flipqy saliera, la muerte de su familia. Flipqy no dejaba de insistir pero con los años Flippy aprendió a ignorarlo. Decidió pensar en algo o alguien que no fuera su alter ego. Flaky fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por que estaban pasando tantas cosas con ella? Por qué? No se lo podía explicar, jamás la conoció a fondo ni siquiera se hablaban tanto. Porque sentía entonces que necesitaba estar con ella. Era su droga pensó. Qué tontería, el joven peliverde cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Mr. Pickles y Lammy. Al parecer estaban gritando, decido ver qué pasaba con cautela, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para mirar, ahí estaban los dos Lammy en el piso y Mrs. Pickles con la mano llena de sangre.

-Que te sucede? Eh! – Grito Lammy sobándose la mejilla en la cual tenía un golpe.

-A ti que te pasa? Coqueteas con todos Lammy! No eres una zorra!- Dijo Mrs. Pickles.

-Y a ti qué? No somos nada ni que fuera tuya! – Grito Lammy Mrs. Pickles se agacho y la tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

-Escúchame bien zorra mal parida, no me interesa lo que pienses tu harás lo que te diga ok? – Dijo Mrs. Pickles con toda la ira del mundo, la cara de Lammy estaba morada y empezaba a brotar sangre de su boca.

-S-si- Respondió Lammy Mrs. Pickles la soltó y dio un profundo respiro para tomar aire, Mrs. Pickles miro hacia la puerta donde Flippy observaba todo y pudo verlo, Flippy se sintió aterrado pero estaba listo para luchar. Sin embargo este se fue a su cuarto e ignoro todo. Lammy salió corriendo de aquel lugar despeinada y cubierta de sangre se sentía pésima, principalmente por ser golpeada.

Flippy se tentó a seguirla pero decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y se recostó en su cama, el no conocía ese lado tan oscuro de Mrs. Pickles era extraño verlo enojado siendo que es tan pacifico. Flippy cerró los ojos y se hecho a dormir pensando en lo extraño que fue ese día.


End file.
